Don't You Remember?
by ShadowNinja1011
Summary: -"Why did you nearly kill him!" Sakura threw kunai at him in anger. A person with onxy eyes looked at her ."Because I was jealous and I'm sorry." The figure sighed and looked at her. Sakura froze. ONESHOT


**Rainy Days **

**Author's Note- Shadow-My first Naruto one-shot. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC enjoy!**

**Naruto- Ne Shadow-chan will you take me to get some ramen?**

**Shadow- I gave you some for lunch... Ask Sakura or Kakashi**

**Sakura- No way I am not doing it!**

**Shadow- *sighs* fine after you do the disclaimer Naruto**

**Naruto-Disclaimer- Shadow-san doesn't own Naruto**

**Naruto- Now?**

**Shadow-*nods head***

**Naruto- BELIEVE IT! *fist pumps**

**Shadow and Sakura-*rolls eyes***

Don't You Remember?

Summary-"Why did you nearly kill him!" Sakura threw kunai at him in anger. A person with onyx eyes looked at her. "Because I was jealous and I'm sorry." The figure sighed and looked at her. Sakura froze.

Don't You Remember?

It was a darky dreary day for Sakura... Well let's just say that Naruto blew up her favorite place to be in all of Kohana — a small little crystal clear pool with a waterfall that cascaded in to it. Of course the dope had to blow it up... She probably shouldn't have bribed him not to spar...

*Flashback*

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he practiced throwing shrukien at a nearby tree.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura sighed slightly annoyed at the blonde headed shinobi as she sat on the ground.

"Can I practice my fire jutsu with you pleeaaaase?" Naruto whined. He decided to plop down on the ground next to her.

"NO NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Why not?" Naruto whined some more.

"Because."

"Because why Sakura-chan?"

"You're annoying Naruto!"

"If I am annoying then why are you still here Sakura-chan?" Naruto smirked.

"If you shut up and go spar with Shikamaru I'll buy you ramen." Sakura knew what he would say.

"You mean sleepy? Ok but first..." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fire jutsu!" Naruto raised his voice, preforming jutsu hand sign.

Sakura's favorite place was ruined and turned to ash.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs. She was utterly mad at him.

"Bye Sakura-chan see ya!" and with that Naruto dashed off to the ramen shop. Sakura sighed her favorite place ever was ruined.

*End of Flashback*

Sakura was now walking back home. She had her hands in the pockets of her kimono. She angrily trudged back to Konoha along the main path that led into the village. She looked around the once peaceful village, she wished _he_ had not have left but it's only a thing of the past right?

Near the village gate a person about her age was standing there. He had onyx colored eyes and raven colored hair from what Sakura could tell. The figure was oddly eyeing Sakura like he knew her or something. "Hello may I ask who you are?" he asked in a cautious voice.

"Sasuke why are you here?" she hissed, clutching her kunai in hand.

"Well Sakura can't I see old friends?" Sasuke smirked slightly. He crossed his arms, looking her in the eye.

"No you can't." Sakura coldly said. She turned on her heels to face the opposite direction.

"Really? Because after five years you'd think people would have changed am I not correct?" he looked at her sincerely with pleading eyes.

She scoffed, assuming he was playing an act. "Yeah like they would we were twelve then and now we are seventeen. Look I don't have time, the Hokage needs my assistance if you will excuse me." She tried to shove him out of the way, he wouldn't move. "Sasuke get out of my way." She glared at him, her eyes filled with rage.

"Look I came here to talk." Sasuke grabbed her hand. Sakura jerked her hand away from him. "I don't want too now leave." She death glared at Sasuke. Sasuke crossed his arms. "I came to tell you about me trying to kill Naruto-"he was cut off by Sakura yelling at him.

"Why did you nearly kill him!?" Sakura threw kunai at him in anger. The person with onyx eyes looked at her and caught the kunai.

"Because I was jealous and I'm sorry." The figure sighed and looked at her.

Sakura froze. "How do you expect me to forgive you after what YOU did to him not ME? He is like a brother to me and you- you nearly killed him." Sakura had tears weld up in her eyes. She furiously wiped them away for she was a ninja and ninjas never cry as Kakashi- Sensei had told her once long ago back when they were Squad Seven.

"Sakura." Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes with concern written all over his face. He encircled his arms gently around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Sakura wanted to ignore him after what he did to Naruto then again she wanted to stay like this position with him she was having major internal conflict with herself.

"You don't remember? You killed your brother and then went blood crazy with Naruto and the rest of the village. Then you decide to leave the team to go and join Orochimaru just to kill your own sibling. You are despicable Sasuke Uchiha." she jerked herself away from him. She turned her back to him and didn't face him.

Sasuke sighed. Women confused him so much. "Yes I know I tried to kill him. Quit trying to play the happy façade I know I hurt you when I left. I'm sorry. " Sasuke looked at her almost pleadingly.

Sakura looked back at him and froze slightly. She knew by that tone of voice he wasn't laying or trying to hurt her, in fact he did hurt her when he had left five years ago; he had hurt both Naruto and her. Naruto loved him like his own family and Sakura loved him more than a friend, all those years ago she was an obsessed fan girl but now she was over him. She still hated him nevertheless she wanted to forgive him but she faltered at had to say.

Sasuke knew she wouldn't forgive him. He knew he left her and Naruto but he wanted to become stronger and avenge what his brother had done. He had done that and now he wanted to start over. He hung his head and began to walk away. Suddenly he felt a girl with bubblegum pink hair abruptly hugging him tightly. "I shouldn't have been so harsh. I forgive you but promise me something in return."

Sasuke nodded slightly and hugged her back. "Don't try to kill anyone anymore." She looked at him.

Sasuke nodded and quickly kissed Sakura. She blinked she didn't hesitate to return the kiss. Sasuke pulled away and smiled slightly which was a rare thing for him. "I promise Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed and buried her face in his shoulder. She then fell asleep after some time. Sasuke fell asleep as well as he still held her.

(Meanwhile in some bushes nearby)

"Kakashi-Sensei it happened!" Naruto exclaimed happily smiling. Kakashi smiled under his mask. 'Indeed they have finally realized what should have happened after five years.'

"Now can we go get some ramen?" Naruto whined.

"Okay. Hurry up though I'm not waiting for you." Kakashi left and headed to the ramen shop.

"Wait for me!" Naruto ran after Kakashi.

**Author's note- Shadow- I hoped you like it please review!**

**Sakura- Do it or bunnies shall eat you!**

**Shadow- Ok bye now ~**


End file.
